Perfect
by Furieuse
Summary: Une Furieuse qui veux absolument souhaiter rapidement l'anniversaire d'Amy, c'est étrange... Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ? Joyeux anniversaire Amy !


_Hello tout le monde ! ^^_

_Aujourd'hui, 16 novembre. Aujourd'hui anniversaire d'Amy (et de Aelig, que je ne connais pas mais à qui je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi :) )._

_Voilà, ma maigre contribution... Amy, un très joyeux anniversaire, profite de ta fin de journée. Profite de ton année à venir. Profite de tout ce que tu as et que tu n'auras plus forcément demain, et même de ce que tu as et que tu auras demain. Continue de grandir et d'évoluer, tente de rester celle que tu veux être... :)_

_Bonne lecture ! (Ouais, et ne jugez pas cet OS, il est dramatiquement éloigné de ce que je peux écrire habituellement... ^^)_

* * *

Une jeune femme montait tranquillement les escaliers. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'appelant.

« Fu ! Je suis pas encore rentrée ! ce que tu peux être pressée ! lâcha-t-elle, un léger air de reproche dans la voix.

- Ce que tu peux rouler lentement, surtout ! pesta Elen.

- Mais je respecte les limitations de vitesse, moi !

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche, Pline ! Moi, je roule trop vite pour que les flics me rattrapent !

- Ouais, bah désolée de pas avoir appris à conduire en Israël !

- Je roule plus vite ici, qu'à Tel Aviv, je pense… Enfin, je sais pas, je ne regarde pas le compteur…

- Tu vas te tuer un jour, Fu…

- Je sais bien ! c'est ça qui est excitant en fait…

- En fait, correction, tu nous tueras de peur avant que tu te tues, répondit Pline.

- Bref, Amy est dans le secteur ?

- Je ne suis pas encore rentrée, Elen, qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans ces quelques mots ?!

- T'as pas encore monté tes escaliers ?!

- Mais, non ! je prends mon temps, tu sais ! Je suis pas du Mossad, moi !

- C'est vrai, concéda Fu, bon, quand tu la vois, tu me le dis, je suis là dans les cinq minutes !

- Mais t'es à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Oui, et ? si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais dit trois…

- Fu ! Limitation de vitesse ! Doucement, t'as le t…. »

Le bruit significatif de fin de communication empêcha Pline de finir sa phrase.

« Sacré Furieuse » lâcha-t-elle en cherchant ses clefs.

J'espère seulement qu'on ne passera pas ce 16 novembre à l'hôpital, pour changer, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, regardant alternativement ses deux colocataires, concentrées par la confection d'un gigantesque gâteau.

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux simultanément, en se jetant sur la nouvelle arrivante, l'assaillant de questions.

« PLIIINE ! »

« T'as un cadeau pour Amy ? »

« T'as prévenu tout le monde ? »

« T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? »

« T'as ramené du coca ? »

Après un éclat de rire, et avoir rendu le câlin collectif, Pline acquiesça : « tout est prêt ! ».

Le moment fut interrompu par l'un des téléphones, qui afficha le contenu du message d'Amy « Les filles ! j'arrive ! A nous la soirée ! héhé ! »

« PBG ? demanda WJ, tu peux appeler Furieuse, elle va débarquer.

- Avec Furieuse, c'est toujours un débarquement, soupira Sophia en souriant, pourquoi elle veut immédiatement être là, ce soir ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Pline, elle m'a parlé de surprise…

- Surprise ? hum… Je suis pas sûre d'apprécier, ça fait boom ou pas ? questionna Sophia.

- J'ai pas demandé… lâcha Pline en partant d'un éclat de rire. »

.

La dénommée (ou auto nommée) Furieuse, démarra sa Honda, profita quelques secondes du bruit de moteur, et baissa sa visière. Elle était partie. Elle avait cinq minutes. Il fallait rouler, ça aller être sympa.

Alors que la vitesse commençait à faire trembler la moto, l'officier du Mossad se demandait comment Amy allait réagir.

Quelle tête ?

Quel cri ?

Ça allait être très drôle, elle le sentait…

.

Amy emprunta le même chemin que ça colocataire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Journée terminée, c'était une bonne chose. Elle détestait travailler le jour de son anniversaire. Il faudrait l'interdire, songea-t-elle.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait une bonne petite soirée en perspective. Quelques amies, un repas sympa préparé par ces mêmes amies. Que des bonnes choses…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. 3 nouveaux messages. Probablement que des « joyeux anniversaire » de circonstance. C'est fou ce que les gens font preuve d'originalité dans ces conditions, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, amusée.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Amy hésitait. Ouvrir avec ses clefs et discrètement rentrer pour observer ? Ou frapper et attendre ?

Elle choisit finalement la seconde option. Son poing heurtant trois fois le battement de bois.

Aucune réponse.

Est-ce qu'elles seraient parties ?

La jeune femme plongea la main dans son sac à la recherche du trousseau de clef.

La lumière du couloir s'éteignit.

Amy marmonna contre l'extinction automatique, qui était toujours automatique au mauvais moment.

Elle se retourna, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur. Alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre ses trois chères colocataires, grand sourire aux lèvres, entonnant joyeusement un « joyeux anniversaire ».

Un grand sourire lui barra à son tour le visage. Elle remercia ses amies en les serrant dans ses bras.

.

Les quatre amies observaient le gâteau qui sortait du four lorsqu'on sonna. Pline, WJ et Sophia échangèrent un regard.

« Amy, je pense que c'est pour toi… dit WJ ».

Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle tira rapidement.

« Fu ! lâcha-t-elle, alors qu'apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte Elen, casque noir dans une main et enveloppe en kraft de l'autre.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Amy, lança cette dernière, alors que la plus jeune s'écarta pour laisser rentrer l'Officier.

- T 'as vu Pline, j'ai pas eu d'accident ! se moqua-t-elle en saluant les présentes.-

- Heureusement ! »

Furieuse déposa sur la table son enveloppe, sous les yeux surpris des colocataires.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Amy, mais cette partie du cadeau, ça plaira à la majorité d'entre vous, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, ouvre Amy, ça n'explosera pas… Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Prudemment, celle-ci arracha la languette de l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une simple photo.

Un cri perçant retentit dans la cuisine. Alors, qu'Amy serrait l'image en papier glacé contre elle.

« Non ! non ! non ! non ! Fu ! Comment t'as fait ? Comment tu as pu avoir cette photo !? C'est pas possible !

- Je suis du Mossad, Amy… déclara tranquillement Elen.

- Qu'est ce que… interrogea Sophia.

- Du Tiva ! LE Tiva, Sophia ! La preuve que j'avais raison ! s'exclama Amy.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Pline.

- Ils se sont embrassés dans l'ascenseur ! répondit Amy, en posant la photo sur la table. »

De nouveaux cris hystériques fusèrent.

« Je suis si contente pour eux ! lâcha Amy, ils se méritent tellement !

- T'es dans un état pire que celui de Ziva quand elle me l'a dit, Amy, je sais pas si tu te rends compte… La Ziva qui m'a expliqué ça, avait plus l'air paniquée qu'autre chose…

- Mais c'est génial, Elen ! C'est génial pour Tony, pour Ziva, pour tout le monde ! répondit Pline.

- Ils sont assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, je ne m'occupe pas de ces affaires, moi ! répliqua Furieuse, en souriant, mais je reconnais, je préfère que ce soit Tony que d'autres. Je le connais, si ça se finit mal, je sais où le trouver pour le tabasser, s'il faut…

- Elen ! s'exclamèrent les Colocataires simultanément, on ne touche pas à Tony…

- On ne touche pas à Ziva non plus.

- C'est pas faux..

- Bon, sinon, reprit Furieuse, j'ai pas mon cadeau sur moi, mais…. Un perfecto, ça te dit ? c'est pour celui qu'on a gentiment abîmé avec Miryam… »

Un fou rire général gagna les 4 colocataires.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Furieuse, perplexe, j'ai encore confondu des expressions?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai la même définition du « gentiment », Fu, répondit simplement Amy.

- Ahhhh… Bah je définis ça comme le contraire de « méchamment »…

- Donc on n'a pas non plus, la même définition du « méchamment » non plus !

- Possible, admit Elen… Amy, les filles, vous voulez allez le chercher maintenant le perfecto ? Il est resté au NCIS, et je crois qu'Abby a prévue une belle fête là-bas… »

Alors que tout le monde quittait l'appartement, Amy songea, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire qu'elle attendait, mais ce dont elle était sure, c'est que si se retrouver dans des enquêtes permettaient de se faire autant d'amis, alors elle résignerait immédiatement….

* * *

_Voilà ! Joyeux anniversaire ! :D_


End file.
